El Clan Uzumaki
by kyokousami
Summary: La muerte decide darle una nueva oportunidad a Harry Potter, para mejorar no solo su vida sino que para salvar al pequeño Naruto, del destino que le tienen preparado. YAOI
1. Una nueva oportunidad

Después de la lucha contra Voldemort, y su muerte, la guerra que había cobrado las vidas de miles de personas llegaba a su fin.

Harry: HEMOS VENCIDO, GANAMOS

Ron: ganamos me suena a mucha gente, querrás decir que YO GANE.

Hermione: Hey Ron espera aún no lo mates.

Ron: ¿porque?

Hermione: necesitamos que firme estos papeles, o sino no podremos tocar nada.

Harry: de qué están hablando Ron, Hermione, no digan tonterías como esa, somos amigos.

Ron: ¿amigos? Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos, siempre estuve a tu lado por tu dinero y por la fama, ahora muere. -Avada Kadabra-

Después de la batalla Harry Potter se encontraba muy débil, había usado demasiada magia en la feroz lucha, se encontraba tan cansado que casi no podía moverse, y no pudo esquivar el hechizo lanzado por Ron.

Al recibir el hechizo nuestro héroe cae muerto a los pies del que alguna vez se hizo llamar su amigo.

Hermione: ¿Porque lo hiciste tarado?, ahora nunca podremos entrar a la biblioteca de los Potter.

-En otro lugar-

Harry Potter habría lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose en un lugar totalmente negro. Como una noche eterna, en la que no entraba ni un rayo de luz.

Harry: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?

Shinigami: Demasiado tiempo sin verte Harry Potter, nos encontramos en el limbo, un lugar entre la vida y la muerte.

Harry: ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Shinigami: porque te tengo una misión, una misión que solo tú puedes realizar.

Harry: ¿Porque? ¿Porque yo?

Shinigami: Porque eres al único al que se la encomendaría. Además fuiste tú el que reunió mis tres tesoros.

Harry: pero, nunca llegue a tener los tres al mismo tiempo.

Shinigami: no, pero los conseguiste. Tú tienes la sangre de los Peverell por parte de tu padre, lo cual te hace el amo de la muerte, sin embargo, no pienso cumplir tus órdenes, a cambio te ofrezco una segunda oportunidad.

Harry: y se puede saber que tengo que hacer.

Shinigami: tienes que cuidar de un niño, de un niño profetizado.

Harry: ¿Porque tendría que hacerlo?

Shinigami: porque al igual que tú, ese niño pasara por grandes dificultades, y nunca llegara a conocer el amor.

Sin decir más Shinigami le muestra todos los problemas que tendrá que superar el pequeño rubio, el ser maltratado por muchos años, e incluso como fue violado, y mal herido, el como a pesar de todo dio su vida por defender su aldea, sin llegar a estar nunca a lado de la persona que amaba.

Sin poder resistirse más, Harry Potter empieza a llorar, al ver todos los males que ese pequeño tuvo que enfrentar solo.

Harry: acepto, pero quiero a cambio 2 favores.

Shinigami: dime cuáles son.

Harry: quiero poder ir junto a mis amigos.

Shinigami: llamas amigos a aquellos que te traicionaron.

Harry: no me refería a esas escorias, quiero que vengas conmigo los gemelos, Draco, Neville, Sirius, Remus, el profesor Snape y el señor Malfoy.

Shinigami: puedo entender lo de los seis primeros, pero ¿porque los dos últimos?

Harry: porque ellos no son malos, sólo tomaron malas decisiones por culpa de terceros.

Shinigami: y la segunda petición.

Harry: esa aún no te la diré, no sé cuándo pueda llegar a necesitarte, mejor tener algo a mi favor para cuándo ese momento llegue.

Shinigami: eres inteligente y astuto, bien empecemos.

Después de decir esas palabras ocho columnas de luz rodearon a Harry, una vez que la luz desapareció se pudo apreciar la silueta de los antes mencionados.

Severus: ¿Potter? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Harry: los he reunido a todos para proponerles algo.

Lucius: habla de una vez.

Fred/George: si hermanito dinos qué pasa.

Harry: quiero que me acompañen a un nuevo mundo, un mundo con nijas para salvar la vida de un niño. Seguramente ahí lograremos ser felices, encontrar el amor y tener una nueva oportunidad, si los llame a ustedes es porque son en los que más confió y sé que se lo merecen.

Lucius: entiendo lo de los demás, incluso de Severus pero ¿Porque yo?

Harry: porque eres un gran padre, he hiciste un magnífico trabajo criando a Draco, prácticamente tú solo con ayuda del profesor Snape, y porque sé que no elegiste ser un mortifago, sé que tu padre te obligo.

Shinigami: si todos están de acuerdo, desde hoy serán el nuevo clan de los Uzumaki, Neville debido a tu don con las plantas podrás utilizar el elemento madera. Remus, Sirius vosotros podréis cambiar de forma a voluntad, e incluso cambiar de tamaño. Lucius tu sangre veela se verá potenciada, tendrás un gran don con el embrujahabla, el cual solo no funcionará con tu pareja y los demás miembros del clan. Severus tendrás un gran poder sobre las sombras, podrás viajar mediante ellas e incluso atacar con ellas. Draco tu poseerás el ojo de kaguya, el cual no solo te dará un gran poder como sensor, también podrás ver el futuro. Fred tu poseerás la energía ying y tu George poseerás la yang, juntos podréis crear lo que queráis y del mismo modo destruir todo a su paso, sin embargo la sincronización debe ser perfecta y por este motivo tendrán un enlace mental entre ustedes, que podrán expandir a su conveniencia.

Fred/George: Nos morimos por ver a todos pelirrojos.

Lucius: Naruto también es un Uzumaki y él es rubio, no pienso cambiar el color de mi cabello -atrás de él Severus y Draco asienten repetidamente-

Harry: muy bien todos conservarán su color de cabello original -al decir esto los gemelos hicieron pucheros-. Shinigami me gustaría llevarme todas las cosas que me pertenecen conmigo, si no es mucha molestia.

Lucius/ Sirius: yo también -dicen de manera simultánea-.

Severus: yo quisiera llevarme mi laboratorio de pociones.

Neville: ¿po-podría llevar mi invernadero, por favor? Creo que será de mucha ayuda.

Shinigami: muy bien -le entrega un rollo a Harry- con todo esto aclarado solo puedo desearles suerte, pero antes necesitarán información del lugar al que van -fue tocando suavemente las frentes de todos transmitiéndoles la información necesaria- creo que están listos.


	2. Llegada a Konoha

**Llegada a Konoha**

Edades y nombres de los miembros del clan Uzumaki  
Harry: -Botan- 20  
Draco: -Akihiko- 7  
Neville: -Fujita- 7  
Fred: -Ken- 9  
George: -Kenji- 9  
Severus: -Nobuo- 13  
Lucius: -Satoru- 15  
Sirius: -Hiroyuki- 30  
Remus: -Atsushi- 30

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Shinigami había realizado su movimiento, para cambiar el destino del pequeño Naruto, con la llegada del nuevo clan de los Uzumaki muchas cosas serían distintas.

Se aseguró que todo estuviera perfecto, si alguien trataba de investigar se encontraría con que Botan era el primo de Naruto, debido a que sus madres eran hermanas. Solo podía desearles mucha suerte, pues no podía intervenir más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Con el Hokage ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 _ **Hokage:**_ Ambus, -cinco personas aparecieron de las sombras, inclinándose ante el hombre en muestra de respeto- Deberán ir a la Tierra del Té, escoltarán al líder de un importante clan que quiere residir en Konoha, deberán traerlo a él y a sus acompañantes sanos y salvos. Ahora retírense. -Ni bien termino de pronunciar la última palabra, cuando los ninjas ya se habían marchado.

 _Solo espero hacer lo correcto, y que mi pequeño nieto sea feliz, nadie merece más la felicidad que mi niño._

Hace ya una semana había recibido una carta en la cual el actual líder del Clan Uzumaki le notificaba de su pronta llegada a la aldea. Y de su deseo de establecerse en ella.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Con Botan y los demás ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 _ **Akihiko:**_ ¿Por que Neville y yo tenemos 7 años?

 _ **Botan:**_ Ahora eres Akihiko y él es Fujita, así que no vuelvas a usar el otro nombre nos meterías en problemas. Y ya hemos hablado de eso, el Shinigami fue el que eligió esa edad para que pudieran acercarse a Naruto sin levantar sospechas.

 _ **Akihiko:**_ pero tú eres mayor -Haciendo pucheros-

 _ **Satoru:**_ por que si el tuviera 5 años seria imposible hacernos con la custodia de Naruto. El líder del Clan no puede ser demasiado joven, y el Clan necesita un líder para poder ser un clan valido con plenos derechos.

 _ **Fujita:**_ ¿Pueden repetirme la historia que contaremos?

 _ **Atsushi:**_ es fácil, diremos que Botan y Naruto son primos por parte de madre, la madre de Botan era 8 años mayor a Kushina la madre de Naruto, y que no sabíamos de la existencia de Naruto hasta hace poco tiempo, en donde escuchamos rumores de un niño zorro demonio, y que logramos identificarlo como uno de los nuestros debido a las marcas en sus mejillas, las cuales son un rasgo común entre los Uzumaki, una vez que nos enteramos de su existencia decidimos venir por él.

 _ **Ken/Kenji:**_ Eso lo entendemos, pero ¿si alguien investiga sobre Riko (Lily)?

 _ **Nobuo:**_ en eso no debemos preocuparnos, Shinigami-sama se encargo de eso, si alguien investiga sobre ella se encontrara con que falleció hace algunos años, en los que no dejo de buscar a su hermana menor, encontraran que se caso con un civil de buena familia, y de ese matrimonio nació Botan, que ella quien era la antigua líder del clan se lo dejo a Atsushi hasta que su hijo tuviera la edad necesaria para asumir su cargo, y que en su lecho de muerte le pidió al clan seguir buscando a los demás sobrevivientes del clan.

 _ **Akihiko:**_ lo mejor sera callarnos, la escolta que mando el Hokage llegara en 10 minutos. -Lo dijo mostrando un leve brillo en sus ojos de mercurio-

Tal y como Akihiko lo predijo a los 10 minutos exactos llegaron los ambus, para escoltarlos a la aldea de Konoha.

~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. Dias después~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Los rumores de un nuevo clan que se iba a incorporar a Konoha se extendieron por toda la aldea, niños y adultos sabían de la nueva noticia que se había esparcido como pólvora. Se sabia que era un clan poderoso del cual solo quedaban varones en el mismo, y que no solo eran apuestos, sino que también fuertes y adinerados. Todos los habitantes de la aldea estaban en éxtasis por la noticia, y todos deseaban darles una buena impresión, así que decidieron deshacerse del demonio, sin saber de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

 _ **Aldeano 1:**_ ATRAPEN AL DEMONIO, TENEMOS QUE MATARLO.

 _ **Aldeano 2:**_ MATEN AL DEMONIO.

El pequeño Naruto solo podía correr y tratar de escapar de los aldeanos, estaba tan asustado, que sin darse cuenta había entrado en un callejón sin salida, al tratar de darse la vuelta para seguir escapando unos aldeanos lo atraparon he intentaron atacarlo. Sin embargo una figura apareció de entre las sombras, llevaba una capa larga con la capucha puesta, a pesar de no tener entrenamiento ninja todos pudieron sentir el instinto asesino que emanaba del muchacho.

Los ambus y ninjas que se encontraban cerca también pudieron sentirlo, y se apresuraron a llegar al sitio de donde se originaba.

 _ **Ambu 1:**_ ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?

El muchacho lentamente se giro para encarar al ninja, bajando su capucha, mostrando así a un chico con el cabello semi-largo de color negro, ojos negros y piel pálida.

 _ **Ambu 2:**_ Un Uchija

 _ **Nobuo:**_ No soy un Uchija, mi señor me mando a evitar una atrocidad.

 _ **Ambu 1:**_ ¿De que atrocidad hablas muchacho?

 _ **Nobuo:**_ de la que esta escoria estaba por cometer. -Sin decir más se giro tomo al pequeño Naruto en brazos y desaparecio entre las sombras.

 _ **Ambu 3**_ : ¿Quién era ese chico?

 _ **Ambu 2:**_ No importa, debemos avisarle al Hokage.

~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~. Con los miembros del Clan Uzumaki~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Después de llegar a la aldea decidieron hospedarse en un hotel, debido a que el Hokage se encontraba en una reunion y no podía atenderles hasta el día siguiente.

 _ **Botan:**_ veo que ya llegaste. ¿Cómo te fue?

 _ **Nobuo:**_ la predicción de Akihiko fue acertada, estaban por atacar al niño. Lo he traído conmigo se encuentra en el cuarto de Fujita.

 _ **Botan:**_ Buen trabajo, ve a descansar.

Botan se dirigía al cuarto de Fujita, al llegar se encontró con un pequeño angel durmiendo sobre la cama, sin embargo algo opacaba la belleza del angel. El angel se encontraba cubierto de heridas, y llevaba ropa un tanto vieja y más grande que él.

Sin decir más se acercó a la cama, y con su poder dado por la muerte, el cual consistía en curar hasta la herida más fatal, hasta revivir a los muertos que no lleven demasiado tiempo.

Con suavidad toco las mejillas de rubio, y acaricio las marcas en forma de bigotes de estas, el niño se sentía tan cómodo que empezó a ronronear con suavidad, después de la sorpresa inicial al oírle ronronear siguió con su tarea.

 _ **Fujita:**_ ¿Cómo esta?

 _ **Botan:**_ solo esta cansado, estará bien después de unas horas de sueño, Fujita puedes ir a jugar si quieres, yo me quedare a velar su sueño.

 _ **Fujita:**_ No, yo me quedo con usted.

 _ **Botan:**_ ¿Cómo están nuestros invitados?

Nobuo que acababa de entrar a la habitación escucho la pregunta y contestó

 _ **Nobuo:**_ Se encuentran dormidos, pero ¿por qué salvarlos?

 _ **Botan:**_ son dos niños inocentes, que merecen una vida mejor.

 _ **Nobuo:**_ ¿no tendremos problemas?

 _ **Botan:**_ no creo, el clan Kaguya está extinto, y no hay registro de Sai. Además Hiroyuki tendrá dentro de poco los papeles necesarios, y serán legalmente miembros del Clan Uzumaki.

 _ **Satoru:**_ La comida estará lista en unos minutos. Fujita, los gemelos te buscan.

 _ **Fujita:**_ Hay, enseguida voy.

 _ **Nobuo:**_ tiene trabajo por hacer. Aún tenemos que terminar los detalles para la venta de pociones.

 _ **Botan:**_ están decididos con esa idea. Bien, Satoru, ¿tú manejaras la tienda, cierto?

 _ **Satoru:**_ si soy el que mejor conoce el tema de las pociones -recibe una mala mirada de Nobuo- por supuesto que Nobuo es mejor, pero ya lo vieron, es mejor que no sepan de él, además que no sabe tratar con la gente, soy el más calificado para el trabajo.

 _ **Botan:**_ no te lo niego, sobre todo porque necesitaremos ingresos extra, Atsushi y Hiroyuki serán mis guardias. Y los niños irán a la academia. Mejor vayamos a comer, nos deben estar esperando.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.

Después de la merienda, todos se dirigen a la habitación en la que descansaba el rubio, al llegar se llevaron la sorpresa de que ya no estaba en ella.

 _ **Atsushi:**_ tenemos que salir a buscarlo.

 _ **Akihiko:**_ no será necesario.

 _ **Atsushi**_ : pero, y si alguien lo secuestro.

 _ **Botan:**_ no fue secuestrado, simplemente se marchó mientras comíamos.

 _ **Hiroyuki:**_ desde cuando lo sabías.

 _ **Botan:**_ desde el instante en que despertó, se asustó al estar en un lugar que no conocía y se marchó.

 _ **Fujita:**_ entonces... ¿Cómo nos acercaremos a él?

 _ **Akihiko:**_ tú y yo estaremos en su clase con los demás herederos.


	3. Primeros pasos en Konoha

**Primeros pasos en Konoha**

Edades y nombres de los miembros del clan Uzumaki  
Harry: -Botan- 20  
Draco: -Akihiko- 7  
Neville: -Fujita- 7  
Fred: -Ken- 9  
George: -Kenji- 9  
Severus: -Nobuo- 13  
Lucius: -Satoru- 15  
Sirius: -Hiroyuki- 30  
Remus: -Atsushi- 30

~.~.~. Al día siguiente ~.~.~.

En el hotel donde se hospeda el Clan Uzumaki.

 _ **Botan (Harry):**_ Muy bien chicos, debo ir a ver al Hokage, Nobuo (Severus) encárgate de Naruto. Cuídalo sin que nadie te vea.

 _ **Ken/Kenji (Fred/George):**_ ¿Porque él si puede salir y nosotros no?

 _ **Botan (Harry):**_ Necesito que alguien cuide de Naruto, no confió en esta aldea, y de todos Nobuo (Severus) es el más discreto.

 _ **Ken/Kenji (Fred/George):**_ eso lo entendemos pero...

 _ **Botan (Harry):**_ ya, no hay pero que valga, no hay suficientes "adultos", y necesito que Hiroyuki (Sirius) y Atsushi (Remus) vengan conmigo. Si no conseguimos derechos plenos como un clan respaldado por el Hokage las cosas se podrían ponerse muy mal.

 _ **Satoru (Lucius):**_ Yo me encargo que ninguno de ellos salga. Nos pondremos a practicar más nuestras nuevas habilidades.

 _ **Botan (Harry):**_ muy __bien, te los encargo.

Sin decir más se retiró del lugar, seguido por sus "guardaespaldas", con dirección al despacho del Hokage.

~.~.~. Con el Hokage ~.~.~.

 _ **Ambu:**_ lo digo enserio Hakage-sama, era un Uchija.

 _ **Hokage:**_ él mismo se identificó como un no miembro de dicho clan. Además no insistas, los rumores empiezan a correr, no es seguro que sea un sobreviviente del clan Uchija. Ahora retírate el líder del nuevo clan debe estar por llegar.

 _ **Ambu:**_ Hai Hakage-sama.

Pocos minutos después de la marcha del ambu, llegó el líder el nuevo clan.

 _ **Hokage:**_ sean bienvenidos a Konoha.

~.~.~. En Konoha ~.~.~.

Pocos minutos antes de la llegada de Botan (Harry) y sus guardaespaldas al despacho del Hokage.

 _ **Aldeano 1:**_ Oíste el rumor, el clan Uchija puede tener más sobrevivientes.

 _ **Aldeano 2**_ : si, yo oí que es muy fuerte y hábil, llegó ayer con el nuevo clan.

 _ **Aldeano 1**_ : ¿Tú crees que el nuevo clan esté formado por Uchijas?

 _ **Aldeano 2**_ : No lo sé, pero mira nunca había visto a esos hombres antes, dos de ellos se parecen mucho a los Uchijas.

Los rumores de posibles miembros del clan Uchija se extendieron rápidamente, llegando a los oídos del hijo menor del antiguo lider del clan y a los de este.

Las cosas desde la masacre del clan eran muy difíciles, muchos sentían lastima por ellos, muchos los miraban y murmuraban a sus espaldas.

 _ **Sasuke:**_ padre. ¿Crees que los rumores sobre otro Uchija puedan ser ciertos?

 _ **Fugaku:**_ No lo sé Sasuke. Hasta ahora los únicos sobrevivientes somos tu hermano, tú y yo.

 _ **Sasuke:**_ pero, si es cierto, quiere decir que puede haber más Uchijas.

 _ **Fugaku:**_ sé que te hace mucha ilusión la posibilidad de restaurar el clan, pero no te hagas falsas esperanzas, son solo rumores.

~.~.~. Despacho del Hokage ~.~.~.

 _ **Hokage:**_ Sean bienvenidos a Konoha.

 _ **Botan (Harry):**_ es un placer al fin poder hablar con usted Hokage-sama. Ellos son mis guardaespaldas, él es Hiroyuki (Sirius) y él Atsushi (Remus)

 _ **Hokage**_ _:_ el placer es todo mío, Lord Uzumaki. Tal y como pidió nadie conoce el nombre de vuestro clan _._

 _ **Botan (Harry)**_ _:_ me alegra oír eso honorable Hokage. Bien, si no le molesta me gustaría empezar con nuestras diligencias. - _Entre más pronto empecemos, más pronto terminaremos-_

 _ **Hokage:**_ Por supuesto, entiendo que es un hombre ocupado.

 _ **Botan (**_ **Harry):** Me alegra que comprenda mi situación.

Después de varias horas, el líder del clan Uzumaki al fin había tocado el tema que más le interesaba.

 _ **Botan (Harry):**_ Honorable Hokage, me facilitaría los papeles para obtener la custodia de Naruto, entenderá que él es un miembro del clan y como tal debe estar con los demás miembros del clan.

 _ **Hokage:**_ Lo entiendo Lord Uzumaki, sin embargo no puede darle la custodia de Naruto hasta que se encuentren estables en Konoha.

 _ **Botan (Harry):**_ entiendo su preocupación Hokage-sama, y debe decirle que tomaremos posesión de los terrenos del clan, y que ya tenemos todo listo, solo necesitamos que nos sean entregadas todas las pertenencias de nuestro clan.

 _ **Hokage:**_ En ese caso, dentro de una semana les será entregada la custodia de Uzumaki Naruto junto a los terrenos de su clan. Sin duda la restauración del clan Uzumaki en Konoha traerá muchos beneficios para la aldea.

 _ **Botan (Harry):**_ Con respecto a ese tema, deseamos total albedrío sobre las decisiones de nuestro clan, en caso de que Konoha deje de ser un lugar adecuado para el clan nos marcharemos.

 _ **Hokage:**_ En ese caso, si os marcháis desearía poder tener una alianza con vuestro clan.

 _ **Botan (Harry):**_ No debe preocuparse por eso Hokage-sama, mientras usted sea Hokage y su sucesor sea digno del puesto mantendremos una sólida alianza.

~.~.~ Mientras tanto en el Hotel ~ .~.~

Mientras la reunión con el Hokage continuaba los miembros de clan Uzumaki entrenaban sin descanso, ellos sabían que a pesar de ser buenos usando sus técnicas aún tenían que practicar, pues este nuevo mundo se regía por la ley del más fuerte, es decir el fuerte sobrevive mientras el débil muere.

 _ **Satoru (Lucius): -**_ Como le estará yendo a Nobuo (Severus)- Muy bien chicos pueden descansar un momento lo han hecho muy bien.

~ .~.~. Con Naruto ~ .~.~

Naruto caminaba por la aldea, algunos aldeanos le quedaban viendo mal, o cuando se acercaba a algún niño sus padres lo alejaban llamándole demonio.

 _ **Naruto:**_ Ya lo verán. Yo me convertiré en Hokage algún día, entonces tendrán que dejar de tratarme mal, y tendrán que verme con respeto.

Sin que él lo supiera una sombra sonreía ante sus palabras.

 _ **Nobuo (Severus):**_ llegaras a ser un gran líder Naruto, y nosotros estaremos siempre a tu lado para apoyarte.

~ .~.~. ~ .~.~. ~ .~.~. ~ .~.~.

Me han dicho que les es un poco difícil acordarse de los nombres, las parejas la mayoría están ya hechas, solo la de Sirius, Remus y Harry estoy dudando un poco, les dejo unas pistas de una pareja que saldrá en la historia.

Uno de ellos es considerado un genio, es muy serio y se mostraba como alguien muy rígido con respecto a las reglas.

El otro es un idiota (tarado) hiperactivo, que siempre llega tarde, y que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la de sus amigos.


	4. Empieza el juego (1?)

**Empieza el juego (1/?)**

Edades y nombres de los miembros del clan Uzumaki  
Harry: -Botan- 20  
Draco: -Akihiko- 7  
Neville: -Fujita- 7  
Fred: -Ken- 9  
George: -Kenji- 9  
Severus: -Nobuo- 13  
Lucius: -Satoru- 15  
Sirius: -Hiroyuki- 30  
Remus: -Atsushi- 30  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

El tiempo impuesto por el Hokage, pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los miembros del Clan Uzumaki estaban listos para moverse a las tierras que por derecho son suyas, además los papeles de Sai y Kimimaru al fin estaban listos.

~.~.~. Clan Uzumaki~.~.~.

 _ **Botan(Harry):**_ listos chicos, asegúrense de tener todo guardado porque no volveremos.

 _ **Atsushi(Remus):**_ todo está listo.

 _ **Hiroyuki(Sirius):**_ si, es hora, hoy inicia el juego.

 _ **Botan(Harry):**_ todos tiene claro el plan, no puede haber errores.

 _ **Akihiko(Draco):**_ ya quiero ver cómo se retuercen esos estupidos aldeanos cuando sepan la verdad.

En esa semana no habían podido acercarse directamente a Naruto, pero Nobuo(Severus) lo cuidaba desde las sombras, y lo que vio solo consiguió que su sangre hirviera en deseos de venganza.

~.~.~.~.~.~.En la academia~.~.~.~.~.

 _ **Iruka:**_ Muy bien chicos, como todos sabrán hoy van a ingresar nuevos alumnos.

 _ **Sakura:**_ Pero sensei las clases empezaron hace dos semanas.

 _ **Iruka:**_ Lo entiendo señorita Haruno, sin embargo ellos ya tienen entrenamiento previo, por lo cual no hay problema con que se integren ahora.

Al término de sus palabras la puerta fue tocada suavemente, dejando ingresar a tres niños, un rubio, un castaño y un pelinegro, seguidos por Mizuki un chunin sensei.

 _ **Mizuki:**_ Esperamos no interrumpir, Iruka te traigo a tus nuevos estudiantes.

 _ **Iruka:**_ un placer el conocerlos, como ya oyeron mi nombre es Iruka y seré su sensei mientras estén en la academia. -Iruka trataba de dar su mejor sonrisa-. Por qué no se presentan a sus compañeros.

 _ **Sai:**_ yo voy primero, mi nombre es Sai.

 _ **Akihiko(Draco):**_ yo soy Akihiko.

 _ **Fujita(Neville):**_ y yo soy Fujita.

 _ **Akihiko(Draco):**_ somos miembros del clan Uzumaki.

Akihiko(Draco) lo dijo con todo el orgullo que lo caracterizaba, dejando a los demás sin palabras y en un pesado silencio.

 _ **Sakura:**_ entonces ustedes y el mons- quiero decir Naruto están en el mismo clan. Debe ser un clan muy débil si nunca hemos oído de el.

 _ **Sai:**_ de hecho fea, el clan Uzumaki es conocido por ser el clan más poderoso de todos. Pero sin duda es algo que tú jamás entenderías.

 _ **Sakura:**_ cómo te atreves...

 _ **Fujita(Neville):**_ Sai, ¿qué te dijo el líder sobre  
tus palabras?

 _ **Sai:**_ a pesar de ser verdad, no debo decir todo lo que pienso.

Sakura estaba cada vez más molesta, debido a que no le hacían caso.

 _ **Sakura:**_ ¿cómo pueden ser un clan tan Poderoso, si nunca hemos oído de ustedes?

 _ **Akihiko(Draco):**_ además de fea tonta, pero que se podría esperar de una hija de civiles que no entiende nada sobre los clanes nobles.

 _ **Shikamaru:**_ creía que el clan Uzumaki estaba extinto, y ya no había más sobrevivientes después de que su país cayera.

 _ **Sakura:**_ si fueron vencidos quiere decir que no eran tan poderosos.

 _ **Shikamaru:**_ SAKURA CÁLLATE. Fueron vencidos, pero para ello se necesitó de la alianza de tres de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobi, y aún así no se fueron sin dar pelea, se sabe que acabaron con más del 90% de las tropas enemigas.

 _ **Akihiko(Draco):**_ inteligente, cabello castaño en un moño alto, cara de sueño y contragolpe de pereza, debes ser un Nara y por tanto el que está sentado alado tuyo un Akimichi. Y si tienes razón, para poder vencernos se necesitó de la unión de Kiri, Kumo e Iwa. Nuestro clan es el más poderoso sin duda, especialmente los que pertenecen a la rama principal.

 _ **Shikamaru:**_ eso me lleva a la conclusión de que un sobreviviente del clan termino de alguna manera en Konoha, y Naruto sería descendiente de este, lo que lo convierte en un miembro de su clan, y él junto a ustedes estarían en la misma categoría.

Naruto al oír que tenía una familia estaba muy feliz, pero...

 _ **Fujita(Neville):**_ tienes razón en que pertenecemos al mismo clan, pero... -No pudo terminar porque Akihiko(Draco) le interrumpió-.

 _ **Akihiko(Draco):**_ pero él y nosotros no somos de la misma rama, y ni en un millón de años estaríamos en la misma categoría.

Naruto no podía aguantar las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos, y sus compañeros no se lo ponían más fácil al reírse de él con fuerza.

 _ **Shikamaru:**_ No, no puede ser.

 _ **Chouji:**_ ¿qué pasa Shikamaru?, ¿porque empezaste a gritar?

 _ **Shikamaru:**_ no lo entiendes Chouji, ellos jamás estarían en la misma categoría, porque Naruto es parte de la rama principal del clan. Y su clan es conocido no sólo por su fuerza, sino por su deseo de venganza si uno de sus niños a sido lastimado, esto puede ser malo para la aldea.

 _ **Sai:**_ parece ser que tienes más cerebro que los demás, estás en lo correcto, nosotros pertenecemos a distintas ramas secundarias del clan, mientras Naruto pertenece a la rama principal, y no sólo de nuestro clan, también es el heredero del clan de su padre. Lo hemos estado buscando por años, a su madre y cuando nos enteramos de su existencia y de la muerte de su madre vinimos a buscarlo.

El oiré esas palabras dejo a todos de piedra, especialmente a los sensei, después de todo el clan Uzumaki era conocido por arrasar con aldeas enteras por lastimar a uno de sus niños, no querían imaginar lo que le harían a la aldea si se enteraban de todo lo que le había pasado al pequeño. Mientras el pequeño Naruto trataba de aguantar las lágrimas sin mucho éxito, tenía una familia una que en verdad lo quería.

 _ **Shikamaru:**_ creí que todos los Uzumaki tenían el cabello pelirojo.

 _ **Fujita(Neville):**_ el color de cabello depende del de nuestro padre, por ejemplo mi papá tenía el cabello castaño pero mi mamá lo tenía pelirojo. Ya no hay muchos Uzumakis con cabello rojo, ya que la mayoría de los sobrevivientes eran fértiles.

 _ **Shikamaru:**_ ¿fértiles?, ¿quieres decir mujeres?

 _ **Akihiko(Draco):**_ eso es algo que nosotros sabemos y te va a tocar averiguar. -se voltea a ver a Iruka-. ¿Sensei podemos sentarnos ya?

 _ **Iruka:**_ si claro, a ver... Ya se hay tres puestos, uno a lado de Naruto, el otro a lado de Shino, y el último a lado de Sasuke.

 _ **Akihiko(Draco):**_ Fujita(Neville), tu junto al chico insecto, Sai junto al EMO-tivo y yo junto a Naruto. Con eso arreglado solo esperemos que ese par sepa comportarse.

Y al terminar de hablar de oyó uno fuerte explosión. Mientras los demás salían espantados a ver lo que ocurría los tres miembros del clan Uzumaki solo se miraban con una ligera sonrisa.


	5. Empieza el juego (2?)

**Empieza el juego (2/?)**

Este capítulo va dedicado a Xyori Nadeshiko que adivino la pareja Kakashixobito

Edades y nombres de los miembros del clan Uzumaki  
Harry: -Botan- 20  
Draco: -Akihiko- 7  
Neville: -Fujita- 7  
Fred: -Ken- 9  
George: -Kenji- 9  
Severus: -Nobuo- 13  
Lucius: -Satoru- 15  
Sirius: -Hiroyuki- 30  
Remus: -Atsushi- 30

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

La explosión tomo a toda la aldea por sorpresa, al oírla muchos corrieron asustados, más no así los Uzumaki.

Los Uzumaki sabían que pasaba y las reacciones de la aldea les divertían mucho, y esperaban que les divirtieran aún más.

 _ **Botan ( Harry):**_ y empieza el juego oficialmente.

Todos los Uzumaki sonrieron antes sus palabras, y corrieron a sus ubicaciones para empezar a jugar.

~.~.~.~.En la academia~.~.~.~.

 _ **Iruka:**_ ¿Qué fue eso?, chicos al patio AHORA.

Todos los niños evacuaron rápidamente, reuniéndose con sus senseis en el patio frente a la zona dañada, la cara de sorpresa era evidente en todos ellos, incluyendo a los maestros, la zona estaba totalmente destruida, no quedaban ni los cimientos.

~.~.~.~.En la aldea~.~.~.~.

Toda la aldea estaba en pánico, un enemigo desconocido atacaba a sus niños. Las nuevas instalaciones que estaban por inaugurarse habían volado en pedazos y afortunadamente nadie salió herido.

 _ **Nobuo(Severus):**_ _parece que los gemelos ya hicieron el primer movimiento._

Nobuo(Severus) se encontraba oculto entre las sombras listo para actuar, el plan era sencillo, espantarlos a tal punto que al solo oír el nombre del clan Uzumaki se orinaran encima del miedo.

Nobuo (Severus) se movía sigilosamente sin que nadie lo notara, pero en su intento por fundirse con las sombras no se dio cuenta que unos ojos rojos lo seguían.

~.~.~.~. Pov de Itachi ~.~.~.~.

Ahí está de nuevo, lo he estado observando por una semana, siempre siguiendo el pequeño Naruto*. Nadie más lo ha visto, parece un fantasma, y ese fantasmita será mío.

Itachi siguió a Nobuo (Severus) desde una distancia prudente, había estado observándolo desde hace ya un tiempo, por lo que la pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios ajenos no le pasó desapercibida. Algo tramaba, algo que le divertía, pero que probablemente no a los demás.

~.~.~.~. De regreso con los gemelos~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.Pov de los gemelos~.~.~.~.

Eso fue divertido, hasta Kimimaru se esta riendo, muy bajo pero lo hace. La primera face del plan está lista, el pánico colectivo sin duda era una de las peores trampas del ser humano, tanto pánico que nadie es capaz de ver más allá de sus narices.

 _ **Ken/Kenji (Fred/George):**_ listo Kimimaru, vámonos a buscar a nuestro zorrito, ya es hora de la segunda face.

Los tres se dirigían a encontrarse con el grupo de Fujita(Neville) y los demás, seguramente ellos ya estarían con su pequeño hermanito. Se morían por abrazarlo, la vez anterior no habían podido, él pequeño se había marchado antes de que pudieran hacerlo.

~.~.~.~.Fin del Pov de los gemelos~.~.~.~.

Los Uzumaki se encontraban dispersos por toda la aldea, mientras los gemelos y Kimimaru se dirigían al patio, Nobuo (Severus) era perseguido por Itachi, el cual no parecía querer darse por vencido.

 _ **Nobuo (Severus):**_ Se puede saber ¿quién demonios eres?, llevas siguiéndome toda la semana.

 _ **Itachi:**_ así que lo sabías, me sorprende que me descubrieras, sin duda eres impresionante.

 _ **Nobuo (Severus):**_ deja de alagarme, y respóndeme.

 _ **Itachi:**_ mi nombre es Itachi Uchija, heredero del noble clan Uchija.

 _ **Nobuo (Severus):**_ un Uchija, lo que me faltaba, aléjate quieres, solo vete, déjame en paz.

Sin decir más Nobuo (Severus) salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

~.~.~.~. Con Atsushi (Remus) y Hiroyuki (Sirius)~.~.~.~.

Atsushi (Remus) se encontraba en su forma humana, mientras Hiroyuki (Sirius) se encontraba en forma de un gigantesco grim, muchos civiles solamente al ver al grim salieron corriendo, pero ¿como no hacerlo cuando vez a un augurio de muerte?

 _ **Atsushi (Remus):**_ vamos Hiroyuki, sé que estás molesto, pero lo echamos a la suerte, además tu infundes más miedo que yo.

Hiroyuki no contestaba, era verdad él había perdido, sin embargo él quería disfrazarse de la muerte. Aunque dejando eso de lado, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo debido a las reacciones de los aldeanos. Segunda fase: completa.

~.~.~.~. En otra parte de la aldea~.~.~.~.

Satoru (Lucius) se movía entre la gente sin importarle lo que ocurría en su entorno, él estaba ahí para cumplir un objetivo la tercera fase del plan.

Todas las personas que corrían a su alrededor terminaban un poco desorientadas y confundidas, pero cuando se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando las cosas empeoraban, las peleas entre miembros de la aldea crecían por todos lados. Su trabajo era sencillo, utilizando su embrujahabla debía hechizar a todo aquel que se le pasara por delante, al no usar genjutsu, sus técnicas eran indetectables incluso para los más experimentados ninjas.

~.~.~.~. En otro lugar~.~.~.~.

Botan (Harry) estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, pero lamentablemente este estaba por acabar. Las cosas se ponían cada vez más divertidas, el pánico colectivo era inmenso, era tal que nadie sabía a quién atacar. La aldea estaba casi en ruinas, pero no a causa de ellos directamente, aunque todavía faltaba la mejor parte.

~.~.~.~. Con Nobuo(Severus)~.~.~.~.

Con su capacidad de controlar las sombras dejo u mensaje muy claro, las caras de los Hokages habían sido destruidas por unos imponentes látigos negros, él mensaje se podía leer en toda la aldea.

 _''Cada golpe que recibe un Uzumaki es pagado mil veces más fuerte''._

El mensaje era claro, estaban pagando todo el daño hecho a Naruto, cuando terminaron de leer el mensaje, nueve figuras negras se pudieron ver sobre el escrito, antes de que todo se pusiese negro de forma repentina. Y lo único en su mente era que los demonio existen, y son los Uzumaki, porque ese poder no podía ser de un humano.

~.~.~.~. Poco antes~.~.~.~.

Los gemelos habían encontrado a los demás, y tal como habían dicho lo primero que hicieron fue abrazar al pequeño Naruto. Sin embargo ellos sabían que el juego estaba por terminar, por lo cual pusieron a dormir al pequeño, mientras ellos se alistaban para la parte final del juego.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Es mi Fanfic así que Itachi quiere a Naruto y no lo cree un monstruo pero no ha podido defenderlo por diversos motivos. No estoy segura de que tal quedo, de verdad necesito encontrar una beta pronto.

Bueno besos los quiero mucho.


	6. ¿Acabo el juego?

¿Acabo el juego?

Varias personas se levantaron de golpe, estaban sudorosos, y asustados, habían tenido una pesadilla que se sentía muy real, esas tétricas sonrisas no las querían volver a ver ni en sus peores sueños.

~.~.~.~. Con Naruto~.~.~.~.

Naruto se despertó de un sueño maravilloso, había soñado que tenía una familia, una que lo quería, deseaba poder volver a tener ese sueño, y con nueva esperanza se acostó a dormir.

~.~.~.~. Al día siguiente~.~.~.~.

Naruto se despertó, tenía hambre, en la refrigeradora había un poco de leche, y aún le sobraba un poco de pan de la semana anterior. Se sirvió un vaso de leche, y tomo un pan, pero al igual que le había estado pasando durante toda la semana, este tenía algo raro, el pan que debería estar duro, estaba suave y tenía un buen sabor, la leche que debería tener un olor desagradable y un sabor agrio, estaba fresca y deliciosa. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero le gustaba, y solo deseaba que no fuese una broma cruel.

Poco antes de que Naruto se despertara Nobuo (Severus) había cambiado la leche cortada y el pan duro, por unos frescos, como lo había estado haciendo toda la semana, era indignante que un niño tuviese que comer esas porquerias. Ya habían hecho su primer movimiento, después de todo no hay nada peor que la tortura psicológica, y ellos se divertirían mucho.

~.~.~.Salto de tiempo~.~.~.

Después del desayuno Naruto se fue a la academia, siendo seguido de cerca por Nobuo (Severus), el cual a su vez era seguido por Itachi.

De repente Nobuo (Severus) se detuvo, Naruto seguía su camino a la academia.

—Ya... sal de ahí, sé que me estás siguiendo-Nobuo (Severus) se notaba tranquilo.

—Eres bueno fantasmita, ¿desde cuando sabes que te sigo?-Itachi salió de las sombras.

—Sé que lo llevas haciendo toda la semana y deja de llamarme fantasmita.

—No quiero, pero sabes tuve un sueño muy vivido. Antes del ataque a la aldea, me decías que me amabas.

—¡ESO JAMÁS PASO!-Nobuo grito enfadado.

—Así que estoy en lo cierto, ustedes tuvieron algo que ver con ese extraño sueño.

—Eres insoportable, no me vuelvas a hablar.

Y sin decir más Nobuo (Severus) se fue de ahí, en busca de Naruto. Dejando a un Itachi más seguro que nunca, de que aquel sueño era más que un simple sueño.

~.~.~.~. Con Naruto~.~.~.~.

Naruto ya había llegado a la academia, hasta ahora todo parecía normal, o al menos eso pensaba él, todas las personas de la aldea se alejaban aterradas sin que se diera cuenta, temiendo el toparse directamente con él.

~.~.~.~. Con los Uzumaki~.~.~.~.

Todos los Uzumaki se encontraban reunidos con las excepciones de los más jóvenes, todos ellos se estaban riendo de la "pequeña" broma que les hicieron a los aldeanos.

~.~.~.~. En la academia ~.~.~.~.

—Sabes Shikamaru-Chouji se notaba un poco espantado—Tuve una pesadilla muy fea anoche.

—Cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó en tu sueño?-Shikamaru observaba con atención Chouji.

—Todo empezó después de que unos chicos nuevos llegaran a la clase, decían ser familiares de Naruto, y poco después la aldea era atacada, la academia era destruida y...

—Y aparecían unas personas sobre las cabezas de los Hokages, y había un mensaje en ellas-continuó Shikamaru confundiendo a su acompañante.

—Así es, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Porque yo tuve el mismo sueño-estaba pensando seriamente y analizaba los hechos—Y por lo que he escuchado muchos también lo tuvieron, lo que me hace pensar que no fue solo un sueño. Algo en realidad pasó, pero hasta ahora no ha habido ningún cambio a los otros días.

Poco después llegó Iruka, se le notaba un poco pálido, venía seguido de tres chicos, y al momento en que los vieron supieron porque estaba su sensei en ese estado de pánico. Los tres chicos que habían entrado eran los mismos de sus sueños, pero no en el sentido de lo hermosos que eran, sino que ellos habían estado en sus pesadillas.

—B-bien chicos, den-denle la bi-bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros. -Apesar de ser un shinobi con entrenamiento, en este momento se comportaba más como un niño aterrado.

—Bien, mi nombre es Akihito(Draco), él es Fujita(Neville) y él es Sai. -mientras decía los nombres los iba señalando suavemente—Somos miembros del clan Uzumaki.

—~Esto está mal en tantos sentidos~-Shikamaru se sentía nervioso—Disculpen ¿Ustedes son familiares de Naruto? ~que digan que no, que digan que no~.

Fujita sabía que no debía dejar que Akihito (Draco) contestara, porque sino las cosas se pondrían muy feas.

—No directamente, pero se puede decir que somos familia, y hemos venido por él.

—Ya entiendo, como heredero del clan no puede...

—Pero que dices, él no es el heredero de nuestro clan -al oír sus palabras muchos se relajaron, a Naruto no le importaba si era un heredero o no, tenía una familia que lo quería, los que estaban relajados rápidamente se tensaron al oír la leve risa del chico de cabello negro—Después de todo, él es el último miembro de la rama principal con vida del clan de los Namikaze.

—¿Namikaze?, ¿Cómo Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage?-ante esas palabras todos quedaron de piedra.

—Al menos alguien tiene cerebro en esta aldea, sin embargo eso es algo que yo se y tú tendras que averiguar.-Akihito (Draco) le aplaudió eso a Shikamaru—Bien sensei ¿Podemos sentarnos?, hey, sensei, que con usted estoy hablando. -Al oír eso Iruka finalmente salió de su estado catatónico-.

—Si claro, tomen asiento donde gusten.

Sin decir más los jóvenes miembros del clan Uzumaki se fueron a sentar, Fujita (Neville) se sentó a lado de Shino, Sai a lado de Sasuke y Akihito (Draco) a lado de Naruto.

Naruto le sonreía de tal modo que se le iluminaban los ojos ante la idea de una familia. Él quería iniciar una conversación, pero no sabía el cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que fue Akihito quien empezó la conversación.

~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.

Se que me quieren, me quieren matar pero me quieren, lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero tengo muy buenas razones, la primera semana tuve prueba, la siguiente fue exámenes y la ultima (es decir la semana anterior) tuve visitas técnicas. Le agradezco a Beiny que a aceptado ser la Beta de esta historia.

~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.


	7. Conociendo a los Uzumaki parte (12)

Conociendo a los Uzumaki parte (1/2)

Entre más tiempo pasaba Akihito (Draco) con Naruto menos entendía cómo alguien podía hacerle daño a un ser tan inocente como ese. Sonó la campana para dar inicio a la hora del almuerzo, todos los niños trataban de evitar a los Uzumaki.

—Vamos al patio Naruto, vamos a que conozcas a los gemelos y a Kimimaru.-Fujita (Neville) observó a Naruto de forma dulce.

¿Aún hay más?-Naruto se encontraba sorprendido.

—¡Por supuesto!-Sai estaba tranquilo a su lado—Están los gemelos y Kimimaru, que son un año mayores a nosotros, también está mi hermano y los de Akihito (Draco), sin contar al líder y sus dos asesores-

—Entonces hay más-ahora si estaba más emocionado.

—Sí, y todos vinimos a esta aldea solo por ti, ahora vámonos, los gemelos deben estar hambrientos-dijo Fujita (Neville), completamente nervioso y al mismo tiempo tranquilo. Su actitud normal.

—Va-vayan ustedes. Yo no tengo hamb... -No pudo terminar esa oración, debido a que su estómago sonó de forma estruendosa.

—Pues a mí me parece que si-Akihito (Draco) lo miro alzando una ceja de forma fina—Y aparentemente tienes mucha, ahora vámonos.

—Es que no traje nada para almorzar...

—No te preocupes por eso-Sai lo hizo salir con ellos—Nosotros trajimos mucha comida deliciosa.

Sin recibir un no por respuesta arrastraron a Naruto con ellos, no lo dejaron negarse ni le perdieron de vista hasta llegar con Ken y Kenji (Fred y George). Kimimaru se había marchado hace poco al baño y no se encontraba con ellos.

— ¡Hasta que llegan!-Ken y Kenji (Fred y George) hablaron al mismo tiempo, observándolos— ¿Planeaban matarnos de hambre?

—No seáis exagerados, ya estamos aquí-Akihito (Draco) rodo los ojos— ¿Dónde está Kimimaru?

—Fue al baño-respondió Ken (Fred).

Naruto se sentía emocionado, pero a la vez se sentía muy nervioso. Es decir ¿Cómo no estar nervioso si estás viviendo un sueño?

— ¿Es él por quien hemos venido?-Naruto dio un pequeño salto al oír la voz que venía de su espalda.

—Ho-hola, me-me llamo Naruto y ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Kimimaru-se presentó amable—Eres lindo.

—Gracias-Naruto se sonrojo con fuerza al oír esas palabras.

— ¡Alto ahí Kimimaru!-Ken y Kenji (Fred y George) brincaron al instante— ¡Este pequeño zorrito es nuestro así que no le coquetees!-al terminar de hablar abrazaron con fuerza a Naruto.

—Que divertido-Sai se burlaba de ellos—Naruto se está poniendo azul por la falta de aire.

—Dejen de hacer el tonto-Akihito (Draco) los miro de mala forma—Están asustando a Naruto, y no solo eso, ¡Lo están asfixiando!-al terminar de decir esas palabras golpeo con fuerza a los gemelos en la cabeza.

Después de eso, la hora del receso paso sin mayores contratiempos, todos regresaron a sus respectivas clases.

-Mientras tanto con Botan (Harry) -

—Bien, Hokage le agradezco su colaboración-Botan (Harry) dijo mirando al hombre frente a él—Desde este instante, Naruto pasa a estar bajo la custodia del clan Uzumaki.

—Le agradezco su cooperación, puede pasar por el joven Naruto después de la academia-confirmó el Hokage asintiendo solemnemente.

-Salto de tiempo-

La academia daba por terminado su día laboral, todos los niños salían con prisa, o bueno, casi todos, Naruto se sentía feliz de tener amigos, pero toda esa felicidad se desvaneció al recordar que debía regresar a su viejo departamento, en donde no habría nadie esperándolo, en donde estaría solo.

—Nos vemos mañana chicos, ha sido un día increíble-se despidió Naruto con cierta tristeza en la mirada.

— ¿A dónde vas Naruto-kun?-Sai lo miro con curiosidad.

—Pueees, a mi departamento, aún tengo que ir a preparar algo para comer y...-Naruto no pudo continuar con su oración, debido a que al salir se encontró con los gemelos y Kimimaru que estaban hablando muy animadamente con unos adultos que jamás había visto antes.

Antes de poder decir nada más Naruto fue arrastrado por los demás miembros jóvenes del clan.

—Naruto, te presento al líder del clan Uzumaki-Akihito (Draco) de forma amable.

—Es un placer conocerte Naruto, mi nombre es Botan-este miró de forma dulce a Naruto

—Un pl-placer conocerlo se-señor.

—No me digas señor me haces sentir viejo. Muy bien vámonos-todos empezaron a caminar, sin embargo Naruto había agachado la cabeza y se dirigía en dirección contraria— ¿A dónde vas Naruto?, ¿No quieres ir a almorzar?

—A mi casa, ¿e está invitando a almorzar señor?

—Creo que aún no entiendes la situación- Hiroyuki (Sirius) lo miro con cierta ternura.

— ¿A qué se refieren?-Naruto los miro con confusión.

—Nos referimos a que tú ya no vas a seguir viviendo en ese departamento-dijo Atsushi (Remus) completamente tranquilo.

— ¿Po-por qué? Yo no he hecho nada ma... -la voz se le iba cortando debido a las lágrimas, Naruto no pudo seguir hablando debido a que sintió un extraño pero reconfortante calor.

—Tú no has hecho nada malo, nos hemos expresado mal, nos referíamos a que a partir de hoy vas a vivir con nosotros en el complejo de nuestro clan, y ahora debemos irnos, Nobuo (Severus) y Satoru (Lucius) nos están esperando-dijo Botan abrazando con cariño al pobre rubio.

Y sin decir más, Botan tomo de la mano a Naruto y se dirigió junto a los demás al restaurante más cercano


	8. Conociendo a los Uzumaki parte (22)

Conociendo a los Uzumaki parte (2/2)

El camino al restaurante fue tranquilo, a pesar del claro nerviosismo de Naruto, sobre todo por las miradas descaradas que le dirigían a Naruto.

-ya llegamos- dijo Botan con una gran sonrisa. -vamos Naruto, he oído que la comida de aquí es muy buena.

Naruto se encontraba sorprendido, frente a él estaba uno de los restaurantes de los Akimichi. Los restaurantes Akimichi eran conocidos por sus altos estándares de calidad.

-ocurre algo, o ¿quieres comer algo más?- dijo Hiroyuki (Sirius), en ese momento recién Naruto se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban preocupados, y sin poder evitarlo varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-no es nada, ¿seguros qué no hay problema de qué coma con ustedes? -acachó levemente la cabeza, como esperando que ocurriera lo inevitable.

-por supuesto que no, eres un Uzumaki, uno de nosotros, y la primera regla de los Uzumaki es: "nunca abandones a la familia". -le dijo Atsushi (Remus) con calma y una pequeña sonrisa, pues él sabía lo que estaba pasando, Naruto al haber vivido aislado y despreciado durante tanto tiempo no podía creer que alguien en verdad le quisiera, lamentablemente eso ya lo había vivido, y no dejaría que la historia se repitiera.

-soy un Uzumaki-dijo Naruto con mucho sentimiento.

-eso es, dilo, y dilo con orgullo- le dijo Botan con una gran sonrisa.-y no olvides que nosotros jamás te dejaremos solo.

Botan cargó entre sus brazos a Naruto, sorprendiéndose e indignándose por el peso de este. -vamos, tenemos que celebrar, el que al fin estamos juntos, y nada nos volverá a separar.

La comida fue tranquila, o la más tranquila que se podía con todos esos ojos mirándolos con odio, sin embargo nunca falta el idiota suicida. Y en este caso fue un jounin que estaba molesto por todas las atenciones que le estaban dando a Naruto.

Al principio optaron por ignorarlo, pero esto se volvió imposible cuando empezó a insultar a sus padres. Los insultos iban cada vez subiendo de intensidad, y las lágrimas de Naruto empezaban a caer de sus ojos. Y entonces se desato el infierno.

-"lamento interrumpirte pero las personas venimos a este establecimiento a comer, así que has el favor de guardar silencio por las buenas o me veré forzado a obligarte" -a pesar sé que Atsushi era el más tranquilo de ellos algo que no soportaba era que lastimaran a un niño.

-"quiero ver que lo intentes" -amenazo el jounin.

Atsushi miró a Botan en busca de permiso, y al verle asentir salió del restaurante junto con su contrincante.

-"veamos si ahora eres tan valiente, estilo de la tierra jutsu lanzas de roca."-el ninja atacó ni bien salieron del establecimiento.

-"eso es todo, patético" -y con un simple movimiento corto las lanzas en varios pedazos. "Que te parece mi estilo de viento"

-"pero ¿cómo?, no te vi hacer movimiento de manos"

-"cuando alcanzas un nivel tan alto como el mío, puedes olvidar esos rueditas de entrenamiento, ahora estilo de agua jutsu prisión de agua" -rápidamente su oponente fue rodeado por una esfera de agua la cual levitaba suavemente para evitar que usara su estilo de la tierra.

-"QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI"- a pesar de la casi extinción del clan Uchiha este aún era muy respetado, y por tanto al ver al aun líder de dicho clan parado rápidamente guardaron silencio.

-"no es nada ya nos hemos encargado de todo, este inútil se atrevió a faltarle el respeto a un miembro del clan Uzumaki, y por tanto debía sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos." -a pesar de la voz calmada de Botan un escalofrío recorría la espalda de los presentes.

Todos callaron por temor al guardia del líder del clan, el cual había vencido en cuestión de segundos a un jounin.

El resto del día había pasado muy entretenido para Naruto, ya había conocido a Nobuo, el hermano mayor de Sai, y a Satoruo el hermano de Akihito, según entendía antes, Akihito tenía más de un hermano, sin embargo decidió no preguntar.

Cuando conocía a Nobuo se asustó mucho, es decir quizá solo fuese unos cuantos años mayor que él, sin embargo ese día según le había dicho Akihito había tenido un encontronazo con un chico que no le dejaba en paz, y él se preguntaba quien seria. Pero dejando eso de lado, era alguien muy tranquilo con quien hablar, Satoruo, el hermano de Akihito era un par de años mayor a Nobuo, tenía el cabello tan rubio como el de Akihito y se preguntaba si su otro hermano también lo tendría igual, él resultaba ser alguien muy tranquilo y le encantaba leer, todos tenían unos modales impecables lo que le hacía sentir algo inseguro.

-salto de tiempo-

El complejo Uzumaki era hermoso, era elegante sin llegar a ser ostentoso, cuando vio la habitación en la que iba a dormir se emocionó mucho, era una habitación amplia de color crema, en medio de la habitación había una cama King size con sábanas blancas, al igual que las cortinas, cerca de la ventana se encontraba un escritorio y aun lado un librero, mientras al otro lado del escritorio había una especie de librero especial para pergaminos, frente a la cama estaba un armario y en medio de este una televisión no muy grande ni muy pequeña.

Esa noche no deseaba irse a dormir, pero al mismo tiempo anhelaba el día siguiente, y después de darse un baño caliente finalmente se acostó a dormir, después de pasar uno de los mejores días se su vida conociendo a su nueva familia.

Las respuestas son:

1.- no es una pareja, es un trio de pelirrojos. (los gemelos y Gaara)

2-. Un león tímido, y un misterioso chico de la misma edad. (Neville/Shino)

Los ganadores son:

 **Amor yaoi**

Marypa,

Flora and fauna

 **Fanfiction**

Alexkuchiki5523

 **Wattpad**

Irisita_99

DANUCHIS97

Dejen sus preguntas en los comentarios, besos y felicidades.


	9. Mundo Mágico

Mundo Mágico

Irisita_99:

¿cómo se van a conocer los 3?

Sera dentro se algunos años, durante los exámenes chunin, durante la escena en la que Gaara amenaza a Kankuro cuando está molestando a Konohamaru, la escena será vista por los gemelos, Gaara llamara su atención y lo "secuestraran". Así que lo lamento, pero necesito que sea esa bolita de odio que todos amamos.

Después de la muerte del héroe del mundo, las cosas se habían complicado, los muggles se habían enterado del mundo mágico en el momento menos oportuno, el mundo mágico se encontraba agotado y diezmado tras la última guerra y no tenían la fuerza necesaria para una nueva batalla.

El miedo y los celos son potentes detonadores de caos, el miedo de los muggles de aquello que no conocían y los celos de aquello que no podían tener dio origen a la Gran Purga.

La Gran Purga, es la matanza de más de un tercio de la población mundial, el mundo estaba en caos, muchos trataron de esconderse, y otros de aprovecharse de esa oportunidad matando a aquellos que odiaban, Hermione y Ronald, intentaron ocultarse en alguna de las propiedades de Harry, llevándose la sorpresa de que ya no existía ninguna, y que este había dejado un testamento donde dejaba como única beneficiaria a Luna Lovengood (*). Muertos de ira fueron en busca de Luna, sin embargo, esta era más astuta y no lograban encontrarla.

Luna había estado muy ocupada reuniendo todas las plantas tanto mágicos como no mágicas a las que tuviese acceso. Además de reunir a varias parejas de animales mágicos. Se estaba alistando lentamente para su viaje a Konoha, pues sabía que su mundo natal pronto desaparecía.

Hermione y Ronald estaban ideando su propio plan de escape, se llevarían todo aquello que aun pudieran tomar y se ocultarían hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

"En que momento hizo un testamento" la ira en la voz de Ron era palpable.

"Querrás decir, ¿porque no nos dejó nada, y todo se lo dio a la lunática?" al igual que Ron, Hermione estaba molesta, pero tenía más dudas sobre el testamento de Harry.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Harry estaba muy sorprendido cuando lo traicionamos, así que, ¿porque no nos dejó nada?, no lo entiendes es todo es muy raro, ¿en qué momento se hizo tan amigo de la lunática? y ¿porque le dejo todo a ella."

Las dudas de Hermione tenían mucha lógica, sin embargo, poco o nada podían hacer ya, el testamento ya había sido leído, y las cosas lentamente tomaban un tono más sombrío.

En la última de las mansiones Potter, en el patio de aquella casa se desarrollaba una singular escena, cuya protagonista era una pequeña rubia que se encontraba rodeada de varias criaturas mágicas.

"Muy bien chicos, dentro de 2 días nos iremos de este mundo a un mundo totalmente nuevo" -la pequeña Luna estaba emocionada por el viaje, la muerte de su padre y la traición de quienes creyó sus amigos, habían dejado graves secuelas en su corazón y en su mente.

Todos los allí reunidos entendían las consecuencias de las acciones de los muggles, la madre naturaleza necesitaba del equilibrio, pero lamentablemente este estaba ya destruido, así que no tenían otra opción más que escapar.

-tiempo después-

El gran día había llegado, todos estaban listos para partir y dejar su mundo natal, el velo de la muerte había sido preparado y solo tenían que cruzarlo y estarían en un lugar seguro.

-"alto ahí lunática"- la falta de comida y el miedo habían hecho daño a la psiquis de Hermione, cuando esta vio que Luna estaba por marcharse la ira le hizo actuar sin prudencia, y tanto ella como Ronald empezaron un ataque feroz.

Hermione y Ronald trataron de detenerlos, sin embargo, estaban débiles y no fueron una amenaza demasiado grande y habían caído desmayados, momento en el cual Luna aprovecho para cruzar el velo.

Cuando Hermione y Ronald despertaron grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en una celda, sin sus varitas, y unos fuertes grilletes rodeando sus cuellos.

Sabían lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de todos sus intentos los muggles los habían capturado, y serían ejecutados públicamente.

\- nota del autor-

Este es un capítulo más que nada de relleno, porque no me decido entre escribir toda la niñez de Naruto con su nueva familia, o escribir desde su vida como genin con algunos flashbacks de su niñez.

Para quienes creyeron que me olvidé de Luna, jajaja no lo hice, la explicación del porque no fue en el viaje inicial en el siguiente capítulo.

¿Quién se dio cuenta, que los números no cuadraban?


	10. Graduación

**Graduación**

Habían pasado ya varios años desde que el clan Uzumaki llegó a la aldea, y hoy al fin seria la graduación de los miembros más jóvenes.

-en el salón de clase-

Todos estaban ya en el aula, durante aquellos años, muchos habían sufrido la ira del clan Uzumaki y habían aprendido por las malas que tenían mucho carácter.

"Tranquilo Fujita (Neville), todo saldrá bien" le decía Akihito (Draco).

"Pero..." le respondió este inseguro.

"Pero nada, sabes que si Akihito (Draco) lo dice es porque es verdad, él nunca miente" le respondió Naruto muy seguro.

Con el paso de los años Naruto había aprendido lo que era una verdadera familia, y que ellos no lo abandonarían, no después de lo que pasó, y debido a eso gano mucha confianza en sí mismo y en su clan.

Mientras los chicos hablaban llego Iruka-sensei.

"Muy bien chicos, espero que todos estudiaran para el examen" -las palabras de Iruka pusieron en alerta a todos, y se pudieron oír unos leves gritos de terror.

"Vamos Iruka-san, no los asuste" -en ese instante un joven de aproximadamente la misma de edad de Iruka, entraba por la puerta. Poseía un cabello de un tono celeste muy bajo, casi blanco.

"Mitsuki, no los estoy asustando, sin embargo, deben entender la importancia de este examen." -Replicaba Iruka.

"Estoy seguro que todos lo entienden" -le replico Mitsuki.

Al terminar la pequeña discusión entre los maestros, todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, preparados para dar su prueba.

La prueba teórica pasó sin mayores contratiempos, una vez acabada la primera parte del examen, salieron al patio en donde darían la parte práctica.

"Muy bien, hagan dos filas, niñas a un lado, niños al otro" -gritó con fuerza Iruka. Todos obedecieron rápidamente.

"Empezaremos con taijutsu, vuestro misión es sencilla, se realizaran batallas de las cuales el ganador seguirá adelante, entre más batallas ganen, más posibilidades tendrán de demostrar vuestras habilidades, las batallas serán aleatorias, para ganar su pelea deberán noquear o sacar del ring a su oponente, también ganaran si su oponente se retira de la pelea". -les explicaba Misuki.

"Empecemos, primero las niñas*, tomen un número. Bien ¿todas tienen el suyo?" -recibió un asentimiento colectivo-. Las batallas fueron rápidas, algunas eran muy decepcionantes, muy pocas se habían destacado en este aspecto. -"La ganadora es Hinata Hyuga*"

"Muy bien, ahora los niños, la primera pelea será entre Sai Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha".

Ambos jóvenes tomaron sus posiciones de batalla, el primero en atacar fue Sasuke, sus golpes a pesar de no conectar hacían que Sai retrocediese, acercándose al límite del ring, ya estando muy cerca, Sai sujetó con fuerza los brazos de Sasuke, utilizándolo como soporte e impulsando su cuerpo desde atrás, de tal modo que se encontraban cara a cara, sin embargo, el cuerpo de Sai describía un perfecto arco sobre Sasuke, al soltarse de Sasuke, Sai aterrizó en el centro del ring, mientras Sasuke, perdía el equilibrio momentáneamente. Sasuke logró estabilizarse rápidamente, y nuevamente saltó al ataque, su combinación no era mala, pero los reflejos de Sai le impedían conectar un golpe, en este punto muchos espectadores estaban muy atentos a los movimientos de ambos participantes. Sai dio un golpe, que deje levemente aturdido a Sasuke, las chicas gritaban en protesta, sin embargo ambos ignoraban a todos. La pelea fue subiendo de intensidad. Sin embargo, nadie se esperaba el resultado.

"Me retiro" -dijo Sai. Esto sorprendió a muchos, debido a que varios pensaban que este podría ganar. A Sasuke le molesto esta decisión debido a que hería su orgullo.

"El ganador es Sasuke Uchiha" -exclamó Iruka después de salir del shock.

La siguiente batalla fue entre dos niños de origen civil, la siguiente fue entre Shino u Neville. El taijutsu de ambos era aceptable, el ganador fue Shino. La siguiente fue entre Akihito (Draco) y Kiba, las batallas fueron pasando lentamente, la última batalla fue entre Naruto y Sasuke, Naruto se lanzó al ataque rápidamente, Sasuke evitaba los ataques de Naruto, mientras que contraatacaba, los movimientos de Naruto eran cada vez más lentos, la diferencia era mínima, pero aun así Sasuke lo noto, y sin que Naruto lo notara le fue dirigiendo al límite del ring, Naruto sin notar su entorno trato de evitar el último ataque saltando para atrás, lamentablemente termino fuera del ring, por lo que declararon ganador a Sasuke.

"La siguiente parte del examen es lanzamiento de shuriken, se les dará diez kunai y diez shuriken, deberán dar en el centro" -la voz de Iruka se oyó en todo el patio. El examen estaba por terminar solamente faltaba la parte del ninjutsu.

"Felicidades a todos, ahora son oficialmente shinobis de Konoha, pongan en alto el nombre de Konoha y que la voluntad de fuego nunca se apague de sus corazones" -exclamó Iruka con un tono que demostraba el orgullo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Salto de tiempo-

Una vez acabado el examen todos los miembros del clan Uzumaki salieron a festejar la graduación de los miembros más jóvenes.

"Lo habéis hecho muy bien, felicitaciones" - comentó Nobuo (Severus).

"Es verdad, lo habéis hecho muy bien" -apoyó Botan (Harry).

"Por supuesto que lo hicimos bien, somos los mejores" -respondió orgullosamente Akihito (Draco).

"Lo sabemos" -respondió alegremente Emiko (Luna).

"Nee nee Emi-chan te han dicho que te ves muy linda cuando sonríes"

"Gracias por el cumplido, Naruto-kun" -le respondió con una gran sonrisa Emiko (Luna).

"Nee Emi-chan, ¿por qué no estudiaste con nosotros?, eres muy hábil, la mejor kunoichi que conozco" -ese era un hecho que Naruto no lograba comprender, es decir Emiko (Luna) se encontraba muy bien balanceada en cuanto sus habilidades pero esta no había cursado con ellos la academia.

"Porque la flor de cerezo a un no sé a marchitado, cuando el último de sus pétalos caiga yo me uniré a ustedes" -las respuestas de Emiko (Luna) en lugar de aclarar una duda aumentaban miles más.

Naruto decidió no hacer más preguntas y disfrutar aquella tarde que tenía por delante.

-Nota de la Autora-

1\. Luna no estudia con Naruto y los demás.

2\. Admitámoslo Hinata es mejor en el combate mano a mano, que Ino y Sakura juntas.

Lo lamento no se me ocurrió como hacer el examen, tenía planeado contarles sobre Luna en las notas, pero en un capitulo posterior contare sobre su motivo de viajar después.


	11. Los nuevos equipos

Se sentía molesto, más que molestó, esos malditos Uzumaki habían arruinado todos sus planes, y ahora por su culpa estaba por ser ejecutado.

-Flashback-

El día del examen de graduaccion, Mitsuki lo tenía todo planeado, haría que el demonio no se pudiese graduar, luego aparecería como el gran heroe y lo convencería de robar el pergamino sagrado, después lo mataría y se iría a Taki. Todo su plan era perfecto, o lo ubiese sido si no ubiese sido por esos Uzumaki. Empezando con que no pudo impedir que el demonio se graduara, y siempre estaba acompañado por lo que no podia acercarse, así que no tuvo más opción que ir él personalmente.

Después, al llegar lo estaban esperando el Hokage junto al líder de los Uzumaki, y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba totalmente rodeado y sin escapatoría. Sin embargo, antes de que se lo llevaran logró escuchar la conversacion que estaban teniendo el Hokage y el lider del clan Uzumaki, el Hokage le preguntaba el como había sabido que iba a haber un intruso en su oficina esa noche, y él solo reía y decía que la luna se lo dijo.

Ese tipo le fastidiaba, estaba arruinando todos sus planes.

-Fin del flashback-

Ya habia pasado una semana desde la ejecucion de Mitsuki, y dos desde la graduación, los nuevos gennins estaban nuevamente en aquella aula en la que habian estudiado durante años, se encontraban impacientes por el anuncio de los equipos.

Cuando Iruka llegó empezó con su discurso de lo importante del trabajo en equipo y lo orgulloso que estaba de casa uno de ellos.

-"muy bien" -ahora empezare a nombrar los grupos y a su respectivo jounin-sensei. -equipo4: Uzumaki Sai, Uzumaki Akihito (Draco) y Uzumaki Fujita (Neville) su jounin-sensei será Yamato.

Equipo 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, su jounin-sensei será Hatake Kakashi.

Equipo 8: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, su jounin-sensei Yuhi Kurenai, el equipo 9 sigue en funcionamiento.

Equipo 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji, su jounin-sensei Sarutobi Asuma.

-"sus nuevos senseis llegaran a recogerlos en una hora, pueden salir" -con eso se despidió Iruka-sensei.

Los Uzumaki recién graduados se dirigieron a almorzar juntos en el patio, poco después de su llegada pudieron ver como muchas chicas estaban deprimidas por no estar en el equipo de Sasuke Uchiha, otras estaban buscándolo para darle un almuerzo casero y otras para almorzar con él, todo esto era visto por unos muy divertidos Uzumakis.

"El pelo de chicle, esta gritando de nuevo, me sorprende que se pudiese graduar con sus habilidades" -comentó Sai.

"Querrás decir con la falta de habilidades, realmente me sorprendería si sobrevive en el mundo real, yo digo que muere antes del año de entrenamiento real" -a pesar de su tranquilidad normal, Fujita se había vuelto alguien muy serio y frío.

"Sabes Fujita, hace algunos años nadie creería que serías de hablar tan fríamente sobre la muerte de alguien, has cambiado" -Akihito seguía comiendo con tranquilidad. -"¿Qué te pasa Naruto?"

"No es nada" -le respondió este cabizbajo.

"Si no fuera nada no estarías así" -le replicó Fujita. -"¿Acaso ya no confías en nosotros?

"Cla-claro que nooo, yo confío mucho en ustedes, es solo que no estoy feliz con mi equipo, ustedes tiene suerte están los tres juntos"

"No es tan malo, cuando el último pétalo de cerezo caiga la luna tomará su lugar, y el mejor equipo de asalto nacerá, ya lo veras" -Akihito le sonrió levemente tratando de apoyar a Naruto.

"Sigo sin poder entender lo que significa" -contesto Naruto mientras hacia un leve puchero.

"Cuando llegue el momento lo entenderás, y ahora come que se nos acaba el tiempo" -le dijo Sai

Una vez acabado el almuerzo todos se dirigieron nuevamente al salón de clases.

\--Con Botan (Harry) y Emiko (Luna)--

\--POV Botan (Harry)--

"Sabes Emiko (Luna) me sorprendiste mucho aquella vez"

"Cuando la madre magia me dijo lo que iban a hacer no podia quedarme con los brazos cruzados"

"Pudiste quedarte y tener una vida pacifica"

"Eso se volvio imposible desde el instante en que moriste, no sabes lo mal que se pusieron las cosas"

"Aun lo recuerdo sabes, como empece a escuchar tu voz en mis sueños, pero no me has contado el como te enteraste de todo"

"Una vidente puede ver y sentir cosas que otros no, cuando falleciste pude sentir un terrible frío que indicaba un mal presagio, después la madre magia se aparecio en mis sueños y me dijo que necesitaba contactar contigo, con su ayuda y la del shinigami pude ponerme en contacto, madre magia permitió el contacto y el shinigami congelo el tiempo y el resto ya lo sabes".

\--En la academia--

La hora que les habia indicado Iruka-sensei habia terminado, la mayoría de los nuevos jounin-senseis llegaron rápidamente para llevarse a sus estudiantes.

Todos excepto el sensei del equipo 7, el cual llevaba ya 2 horas de retraso, Sakura intentaba coquetear con Sasuke, mientras este trataba de ignorarlo, a su vez Naruto leía un libro de la biblioteca personal de los Uzumaki. Cuando una voz se oyó.

"Llega tarde" -gritó Sakura, sin embargo los demás la ignoraron.

"Bien, todos a la azotea" -y sin más desaparecio entre un remolino de hojas, Naruto se levantó y se dirigio a la azotea, cuando todos llegaron, su nuevo sensei empezó a hablar.

Mitsuki me cae mal y ya no volvera a aparececer.

acabo de descubrir que puedo publicar desde la app


	12. Presentaciones y busqueda de información

**Presentaciones y busqueda de información**

Una vez que el nuevo equipo genin se acomodó frente a su nuevo sensei, este empezó a hablar.

"Bien, preséntense" -les dijo su sensei con voz seria. "No debería empezar usted" -replicó Sakura. Esto ocasiono que su maestro se enojara, pero disimulando respondió -"Mi nombre es Kakashi Katake, y soy un jounin de élite, lo que me gusta y lo que no me gusta no es su problema, y espero que seais capaces de acatar una orden o sereis carne de cañon, ahora la niña mimada"

A pesar de que ninguno respondio, todos sabian de quien hablaba, la unica chica del equipo era Sakura, así que debía de hablar de ella.

-NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑA MIMADA- Gritó Sakura con fuerza. Kakashi solo se rascó la oreja dando a entender que su opinion no le importaba. -Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy la top kunoichi y mi sueño es... -respondió mientrás se sonrojaba.

-Bien, después de haber oído a la carne de cañon sigue el emo. -Con la misma molestia Sasuke le respondió.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, soy parte del noble clan Uchiha y mi especialidad son los jutsu tipo fuego, si se meten en mi camino los mataré-. Otra vez ignorando sus palabras respondió -por último el rubio.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen, las bromas y entrenar con mis primos, soy parte del clan Uzumaki y mi sueño es ser el mejor Hokage de la historia.

-Bien, mañana tendrán su examén final, así que no lleguen tarde o lo lamentarán.

-¿EXAMEN FINAL?, pero si ya nos graduamos de la academia.

-Rosita si creias que la vida shinobi era tan fácil como pasar un examén de la academia, se ve que no tienes futuro en este trabajo y con seguridad morirás en tu primera misión real, mañana se decidirá si son dignos de llamarse shinobis. -Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras desaparecío en medio de un remolino de hojas.

Las hostiles palabras de su nuevo sensei perturbó a los nuevos genins, y sin mirar atrás se retirarón de la azotea.

~.~.~.~ Residencia Haruno~.~.~.~.

-Mamá tienes que hacer algo con mi sensei.

-¿Qué pasó cariño?

-Es muy grocero conmigo y quiere separarme de Sasuke.

-¿QUÉ TE DIJO ESE?

-Me dijo que soy una niña mimada y que me moriré en mi primera misión, y que, y que no sirvo como kunoichi.

-No te preocupes cariño, no dejaré que ese inútil te trate mal, ya verá ese, se arrepentirá de haberse metido con un miembro del consejo.

-Gracias mami.

~.~.~.~.~. En el Clan Uchiha~.~.~.~.~.

Mientrás Sasuke entraba y dejaba su equipo de entrenamiento cerca de la puerta, dijó con voz clara y fuerte -ya llegue.

-La comida estará en unos minutos ve a bañarte. -La voz tranquila de su hermano rompió el silencio sepulcral de la sala de estar. -Voy- le respondió.

Después de unos minutos, Sasuke se sentó ya bañado y cambiado. -¿Que tal te fue?- le preguntó su hermano.

-Bien- le respondió Sasuke -¿Y padre?

-Tiene reunión con el líder del Clan Uzumaki-.

-Nii-san, ¿sabias que hay otro exámen más que debo aprobar para ser genin?

-Si, lo sabía, todos pasamos por lo mismo, aunque se acordó nunca mensionárselo a los nuevos reclutas. ¿Quién es tu jounin-sensei?

-Un tal Kakashi.

-Kakashi-san es uno de los mejores jounin de la aldea y de los más exigentes, aprenderás mucho con él.

Después de aquella corta conversación, continuaron comiendo en silencio.

~.~.~.~.~. En el Clan Uzumaki~.~.~.~.~.

Naruto llegó corriendo, entrando como un torbellino entrando al salón principal, en donde se encontraban los gemelos. -Chicos, ¿Sabian que hay otro exámen?.

-Por supuesto, recuerda que...

-Nosotros somos un año mayores...

-Así que nosotros ya la pasamos...

-Les he dicho que no hablen así, es confuso- les reprocho con un puchero. -¿Cómo és?

Ambos se mirarón entre sí y respondieron:

-Es muy, muy difícil y...

-Muy, muy doloroso...

-Si no lo haces bien...

-Morirás...

-Tienes que hacer una misión...

-Clase S en la cual...

-Debes enfrentarte a un dragón...

-Y si fallas serás expulsado de la aldea.

Eso dejo asustado a Naruto, después de todo no creía estar listo para una misión tan riesgosa, además lo de la expulsión solo hizo que se preocupara más. Así que, tomando su equipo de entrenamiento, decidío irse a la sala de entrenamiento N1.

Las horas pasaban y Naruto no salía, Nobuo (Severus) ya cansado de eso tomó la desición de hablar con él. Cuando entró en la sala emcontró a Naruto sentado en una esquina llorando, su ropa manchada y llena de sudor indicaban lo duro de su entrenamiento.

Naruto no había notado su presencia hasta qie hablo. -"Se puede saber que pasa" -su voz fría y seria provocó que Naruto respingó de la impresión. -"Nada" -respondió mientrás se limpiaba las lágrimas. -"Si fuera nada no estarías llorando" -contraatacó Nobuo (Severus). -"No es nada, enserio" -siguió insistiendo Naruto. -"Te he dicho que no me gustan las mentiras" -contestó Nobuo (Severus) con el seño fruncido, "es solo que no me quiero alejar de ustedes" -respondió Naruto entre lágrimar, -"¿y por qué tendrias que alejarte de nosotros sino quieres hacerlo?" -Por que no creo poder vencer al dragon" -¿Qué dragon? ¿De qué hablas Naruto?, cuentame todo desde el principio, por que no te estoy entendiendo".

"Hoy me asignaron a mi equipo" -"esa parte la sé, continua".

"Durante la reunión de equipo nos dijeron que abría un examen más". -"De acuerdo, sigue".

"Cuando regresé les pregunté a los gemelos, ellos dijeron que tendría que enfrentarme a un dragón, y que si no lo conseguía me expulsarían de la aldea y no los volvería a ver" -Naruto no pudo seguir conteniendo su llanto. Nobuo (Severus) al fin había entendido que estaba pasando, y según su análisis todo era culpa de los gemelos, así que, aún encontra de su personalidad huraña decidió abrazar a Naruto.

"Tranquilo, eso no pasará" -"¿pero y el dragon, sino lo...?" -"tranquilo, solo fue una broma cruel de los gemelos, eres un recien graduado, dudo mucho que te den misiones muy peligrosas, al menos por un tiempo" -"¿solo fue una broma?" -"sí, y aún sino lo hubiese sido y tuvieses que marcharte nosotros nos iríamos contigo, ahora deja de llorar y ni una palabra de esto a nadie, tengo una reputación que mantener".

-"Nee Nobuo (Severus)" -"dime Naruto" -"me ayudarías a vengarme de los gemelos" -"consideralo un hecho".

Cuando busqué los nombres encontre que Botán significaba flor de julio.


	13. El pasado de Luna

Luna Lovengood siempre había sido especial, única, su singular forma de ser confundía a quienes le rodeaban, pero no era especial solo por su personalidad, sabia cosas, cosas que no debería saber.

Por ejemplo, había soñado con un extraño chico que vivía en un orfanato, vio todo por lo que pasaba ese pequeño niño que había sido marcado incluso antes de nacer, vio morir a la madre del chico, lo vio crecer con odio hacia las personas normales y luego vio su odio crecer y odiar al mundo entero.

Luna sabia que era especial, pero también sabia lo que pasaría si alguien se enteraba así que decidió callar. Siempre había sido la niña rara, y en consecuencia casi no tenía amigos, cuando llego a Howards y fue seleccionada en Ravenclaw, sabia que seguiría estando solo, que siempre estaría sola...

Pero el destino es caprichoso, y ni siquiera para una vidente el futuro esta tallado en piedra, aquel día sus compañeras de habitación la estaban molestando, se suponía que ella solo debía callar y resistir, pero las cosas se estaban complicado, aquellas chicas al ver la falta de reacción por parte de Luna, trataron de agredirla físicamente, eso no debería haber pasado, de pronto un haz de luz proveniente de una de las intersecciones de los pasillos chocó contra la espalda de una de las chicas, este proceso se repitió hasta que todas estuvieron inconscientes, eso tampoco debería haber pasado, "¿Estas bien?", quitándose la capa de invisibilidad que llevaba apareció Harry Potter, que Harry Potter le hablara no debería haber ocurrido, mucho menos que este la protegerá.

En menos de una hora Harry había destruido varias visiones que había tenido, y eso le encantó, siempre había pensado que todo era aburrido, y por primera vez en su corta vida, se sintió realmente viva.

Al poco tiempo ella y Harry se habían convertido en buenos amigos, confidentes el uno del otro, y pronto nació ese sentimiento mutuo de protección, Luna intentaba casi a diario ver el futuro de Harry, sin embargo, las visiones sobre él eran confunsas y cambiaban constantemente.

Cuando aquel escalofrío recorrió su espalda simplemente lo supo, y aquella noche había llorado como nunca antes lo había hecho, había perdido a su cielo, aquél cielo incondicional que la había aceptado sin objeciones. Aquella noche mientras lloraba, pasaba por su mente la idea de reunirse con él. De pronto, escucho una voz, una voz suave y cálida, una voz tan melodiosa como el canto de un ave que le decía;

 _"Mi niña, mi hermosa niña, no hagas nada precipitado, dentro de poco podrás reunirte con tu familia, pero antes deberás cumplir una misión, una que solo tú, mi hermosa niña, puede hacer"_

-"Quién eres?- le preguntó al vacío.

-" _Soy todo, y soy nada, soy la Magia misma."_

-"¿Qué puedo hacer yo por usted my Lady?

 _-"Debes encontrar tantas parejas de criaturas que puedas, una vez que lo consigas te diré la fecha en la cual te reuniras con tu cielo."_

-"Una vez que termine podré estar junto a Harry."- respondió esperanzada, como si no creyera las palabras de Lady Magia. Sus ojos brillaron como hace días no lo hacían, y con renovadas energías decidió sentarse y empezar a planear su viaje. Sin embargo, en ese instante le llego una gran revelación, ¿como viajaría, si no tenía ni un knut?, entonces oyó la suave y melodioso risa de Lady Magia.

 _-"Mi niña, por el dinero no te preocupes, ya nos encargado de eso, tu cielo te a dado dos bóvedas llenas de oro."_

-"¿Él sabe lo que esta pasando?, y aun así me abandono?" -ligera lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

 _-"No sabia sobre el fin del mundo, cuando murió se le asigno una misión de vital importancia, él pensó que serias feliz en este mundo, pero cuando se entero de lo que pasaría pidió que te llevara con él."_ \- Luna lentamente dejo de llorar. -" _Ahora mi pequeña, será mejor que descanses mañana será un día agitado."_

Luna pasó las siguientes semanas cumpliendo con el deseo de Lady Magia, y cuando el día de su partida finalmente llego sintió una alegría indescriptible, y tal como lo vio en sus visiones llegaron Ron y Hermione, Luna solo los vio y sabía que en unos minutos más llegaría una gran turba violenta. Y con una leve señal de su mano todas las criaturas empezaron a cruzar, esperando hasta el último segundo para marcharse, y con eso Luna Lovengood murió y Emiko Uzumaki nació.


End file.
